Réflexions nocturnes
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Vanitas se trompe de lit et se retrouve à réfléchir dans les bras d'un certain vampire. Pas de yaoi pour cette fois, juste de la mignonnitude.


**Hello tout le monde :D**

 **Je reviens squatter avec une _autre_ fic, eh oui, je suis comme ça, j'écris selon mes préférences du moment désolée** **'8'**

 **Me revoila donc avec un OS sur _Les Memoires de Vanitas_ , du meme auteur que Pandora Hearts, et que je recommande vivement si vous aimez le steampunk et les vampires.**

 **Cette fic n'est pas à proprement parler du yaoi meme si je vois très bien ces deux personnages ensembles :3 #AmeDeYaoiste**

 **Comme d'hab l'oeuvre est pas de moi mais de Jun Mochizuki, les personnages ne sont donc pas à moi.**

 **Bref je vous laisse découvrir :D**

Vanitas bailla en entrant dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. La porte, c'est surfait.

Il rentrait une fois encore d'une longue nuit à courir dans tout Paris à la recherche de maudits ou tout autre distractions pour son esprit tordu.

Et bien sûr, il n'avait rien trouvé de vraiment intéressant.

Il se glissa agilement dans la chambre que le compte Orlok leur avait laissé, à Noé et à lui.

Se débarrassant rapidement de ses vêtements, le jeune homme se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers bien moelleux, essayant déjà de s'enrouler dans la couette comme à son habitude.

Sauf que, contrairement à d'habitude, ce qu'il trouva était dur et chaud.

Rien à voir avec une couette.

Soudain inquiet, le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Noé.

Il se figea aussitôt. Que faisait cet idiot dans son lit?!

Il releva la tête au maximum et remarqua que c'était en réalité lui qui s'était trompé.

Trop épuisé pour se rendre compte de sa bêtise, il s'était jeté tout droit sous les crocs du vampire. Au sens propre, j'entends bien.

Et il savait très bien que s'il restait davantage, il allait avoir un souci.

Gagné.

Noé, discrètement, sans se presser, commençait à s'enrouler doucement autour de Vanitas. Il avait cette manie, quand il dormait, de serrer tout ce qui passait à sa portée dans ses bras.

Et autant dire qu'une fois cette ventouse à taille humaine fixée, ça ne servait à rien de lutter.

Vanitas frissonna et chercha à s'extirper en vitesse des bras du blandin, bien qu'il sût que c'était déjà trop tard.

-Lâche moi! Vas tu me lâcher espèce de sangsue?! exhorta le plus petit en se débattant furieusement, rouant le torse de l'Archiviste de coups violents.

Cela n'eût pour seul effet que de pousser Noé à resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille pour le coincer au maximum contre lui.

-Chut.. Dodo... Vani...

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Ce grand benêt savait qu'il le câlinant et il continuait quand même?! Avait-il si peu d'amis que ça qu'il en venait à bercer celui qu'il disait détester?

L'héritier de la lune bleue soupira en arrêtant peu à peu de s'agiter, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien.

Noé était un vampire, sa force surhumaine, et lui était petit et frêle, il le disait lui-même.

-Demain t'as intérêt à être le meilleur bouclier qui soit, grommela le jeune homme en posant sa tête contre le torse du blandin.

Une sensation d'engourdissement engloba bientôt son corps entier et il ferma les yeux, résigné.

Les battements réguliers et la respiration lente et calme du plus grand le calmèrent rapidement.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de câlins comme ça? Il ne se rappelait même pas en avoir eu un jour.

Il frémit en sentant une main basanée remonter dans ses cheveux pour les lui caresser doucement.

Il n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux, persuadé que Noé était réveillé et s'amusait à tester ses réactions.

Alors il se contenta de profiter, de décontracter ses muscles et d'arrêter de réfléchir à des choses trop complexes.

La douceur du moment semblait l'étreindre en même temps que Noé, et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Même Jeanne ne l'avait jamais câliné comme ça, malgré ses sentiments évidents pour lui. Enfin, du moins il espérait qu'elle en ait bel et bien.

L'Archiviste remua soudain dans son sommeil et s'arrangea pour passer une de ses jambes au dessus de celles de l'humain afin de mieux le maintenir dans ses bras.

Ledit humain lâcha un autre bâillement, le sommeil le gagnant à toute vitesse.

Il était bien ici. Il se sentait enfin en sécurité, voire aimé, même un minimum.

Non qu'il aimât Noé mais, comme Roland leur avait fait remarquer, ils étaient devenus complices.

Ils avaient affronté des maudits et même le Charlatan ensemble. Ils avaient ri à deux. Noé était même allé jusqu'à le bousculer pour lui faire dire ses vrais sentiments, exprimer sa tristesse et sa colère trop longtemps contenues.

Et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas, il devait avouer qu'il avait apprécié ces moments de joie comme de frustration avec le vampire.

Noé était certes naïf, voire simplet, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se mettre en danger pour venir en aide à Vanitas.

Il m'avait défendu face au docteur Moreau, furieux de voir son coéquipier sourire ainsi devant l'énumération des horreurs qu'annonçait joyeusement le médecin.

Il avait sauté de la Baleine pour l'empêcher de se tuer alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Il avait affronté Roland et Jeanne pour le sauver.

Et Vanitas lui avait rendu la pareille en empêchant le Charlatan de découvrir et d'altérer son nom véritable.

À eux deux, ils formaient une excellente équipe, pour le moment presque invincible.

Ils se complétaient, en un sens. Noé, l'insouciance et la candeur que Vanitas n'avait pas eu l'occasion de posséder et Vanitas, la dureté et la détermination farouche que Noé goûtait tout juste depuis son arrivée à Paris.

Toujours sans parler d'amour, leur relation évoluait petit à petit en quelque chose de plus puissant que de simples connaissances. Un lien étroit qui unissait désormais le vampire à l'humain.

Une chaine dorée que seuls eux pouvaient tenir et comprendre l'origine.

Personne ne pouvait les séparer, que ce soit Lord Ruthven et ses manipulations ou le docteur Moreau et sa folie.

Dans d'autres circonstances, si Vanitas était moins hypocrite et Noé plus compréhensif, ils auraient peut être pu être amis. Le garçon piqua soudain du nez contre le torse du plus grand, coupant court à ses réflexions de plus en plus étranges et guimauves, ce qu'il trouvait absolument détestable.

Voilà, Morphée avait enfin réussi à l'avoir et à le pousser dans les profondeurs d'un sommeil réparateur, qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années.

Il s'abandonnait ainsi totalement dans les bras de Noé, sa confiance en l'être de la nuit augmentant encore davantage.

Noé pouvait le briser, le vider de son sang ou abuser de lui de toutes les manières durant la nuit. Mais non. Vanitas lui faisait confiance, sentiment qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Ainsi s'endormit le jeune héritier du vampire à la lune bleue, blotti autant qu'il est possible de l'être contre le dernier des Archivistes. Noé remplissait enfin son rôle de bouclier, protégeant Vanitas de toute agression extérieure.

Et seule la lune au dehors, ronde et pleine, d'un bleu apaisant, était là pour assister à la création secrète de ce lien si puissant entre ses deux enfants.

 **VNVNVN**

En cette belle matinée parisienne, Noé ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, avant de s'étirer doucement.

Mais quelque chose retint son bras, une masse lourde et chose qui reposait dessus.

Il baissa doucement les yeux et fit la seule chose qui lui semblait appropriée: il hurla et envoya Vanitas s'encastrer dans le mur.

La journée commençait superbement bien!


End file.
